


Allie

by Jaseraie



Series: Allie-verse [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaseraie/pseuds/Jaseraie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beginning of Peterick</p><p>This is a work of fiction. I do not know Fall Out Boy or any of the members. I don't own Fall Out Boy either. I didn't make any money off of writing this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute Girls

“Patrick, are you paying attention to me? Did you hear what I just said?”

“Huh? Sorry, what’d you say?” I looked up. Sierra sighed and shook her head. “Why is it you never seem to be paying attention to me when I talk anymore? All you do is scribble words and daydream.”

“I’m sorry Sierra. I know I’ve been preoccupied lately. It’s the band. They’ve been letting me write some, and they have me singing. We’ve been recording a little. I’m just….nervous.”

I was only partially telling the truth. There was something else to my daydreaming too. But I was having a hard time admitting it to myself. So how the hell was I supposed to tell her?

She took my hand and stroked it. “I’m so sorry babe. I had no idea you felt like this. Why don’t you just find another band?”

“This is the best one I’ve ever been in. They take my opinions seriously. The guys are really cool. I’m not the drummer, but it’s one of those things where I’m happier than in any of the others. So I’m sticking with it.”

Sierra smiled faintly at me. She was looking for a reason for me to quit. She’d never really liked Fall Out Boy, even though she’d always liked the rest of my bands.

I looked at my watch.

“Oh shit! Sierra, I gotta go. I’m late for band practice.” I grabbed my notebook and shoved it in my backpack.

I stood up, walked over to Sierra and kissed her cheek. “Later babe.”

She stood up, wrapped her arms around my neck, entwining her hand in my hair, pulling me in close.

“I’ll miss you my little Patty Cake.” She pulled my face in, kissing me intensely and grinding into me.

I struggled to pull away. “I gotta go! I’ll call you later.”

I ran out the door as quick as I could toward my car, not looking back. Once I was safe in my car, I threw my head back and sighed. I used to love it when Sierra did that. But now, all I wanted to do was run away from her. I shook those thoughts from my mind and headed towards Pete’s parent’s house. The further I got from Sierra, the more relieved I was. It was like a weight being lifted slowly off my lungs.

Fifteen minutes later I was pulling up in front of the Wentz’s, and everyone was already in the garage watching for me.

“Stump, you’re late! Hurry your ass up and get in here.” Joe was scowling.

“Sorry, sorry. Sierra…” I huffed, running up to them.

“Enough said,” Pete trotted out to meet me and smiled. “Girl drama… Well, Sierra drama. She doesn’t like us very much, does she?”

I was going to give them some bullshit answer and tell them she did, but there was no point. “No, not really. She’s been trying to get you guys to kick my ass out of the band since I won’t quit.”

Joe laughed. “Kick you out? Not with those lungs!”

Pete slugged my arm playfully. “You’re stuck with us man.” He flashed me a brilliant smile.

Damn it, there it went again! My heart was pounding so fast I swore everyone could hear it. Why did he have this effect on me?

Pete put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards the garage. “Let’s get some practice in. We’ll help get Sierra out of your mind….. for awhile.” He smiled again.

“Uh… Um… Yea. Ok Pete.” I nodded and walked with Pete into the garage.

Two and a half hours later, we were wrapping up. Pete and I were putting everything away. It was just the two of us now.

“So your birthday’s next month, right? Any big plans?” Pete tilted his head up at me and smiled while wrapping a wire around his arm.

I felt my cheeks growing hot. “Uh… Um…. No. I mean, at least none that I know of.”

Pete’s smile widened. “Well how about a boys night out? We could all go out to a bar.”

“That’d be great Pete, but there’s one problem with that. I’m only going to be 18. I can’t go in legally. Do we really need me getting arrested?”

“Good point. Ok. Then how about a boys night in? I can get us some drinks, and we can have a drunken party here…. No chicks!”

I smiled. “I like that idea, sounds good. Let’s do it Pete!” As soon as I said that, my cheeks started burning. “I mean…”

Pete laughed. “I know what you meant. It’s ok. I’ll plan everything, so you don’t have to worry about a thing. Um, do you care if my little bro hangs out and parties?”

I shook my head.

“Cool. Ok, all you’ve gotta do is keep your birthday free. Remember… No Si…. I mean…. No chicks!”

I laughed nervously. “Alright, no chicks.”


	2. The "I" In Lie

Three weeks later (about a week and a half before my birthday) Pete was chatting with me after another rehearsal.

“So we’re still on for next Saturday, right?”

I nodded. “Yea, Sierra’s giving me shit about it, but I told her that the band was going to be staying here and having drunken jam session to see if anything new comes out of it. So no one else is allowed.” I smiled sheepishly.

“Lying to the girlfriend, huh?”

I nodded slowly. “Yea, but it was the only way she’d shut up about it! Now she’s telling me she has an ‘extra special birthday present’ for me on Sunday.”

Pete wiggled his eyebrows at me. “Ooh la la!”

“Yea, probably….” I said sadly. “I’m not sure that’s what I want anymore.”

Pete stared at me, jaw dropped.

Why the hell did I say that? I hurried to try to fix it. “I mean…. I uh… It’s just uh…. She uh… She doesn’t seem to respect my music and my choices. Lately I’ve been trying to find reasons to NOT be with her. So I’m not sure if I want my ‘birthday present’ if I’m not sure I want to be with her, you know?”

“Perfectly. But seriously… Who doesn’t want sex?!”

We both laughed.

I watched Pete’s eyes twinkle. He was so much more gorgeous when he was happy. I stared at him.

“At least not with her I don’t.”

Pete’s eyes popped open and a giant grin spread across his gorgeous mouth. “Then who DO you want sex from?”

“Um… Uh… Jessica Simpson?” I looked at the ground.

Pete laughed again. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

I shrugged. “Honestly Pete, I’m not sure what I want anymore.” I looked up at him. “I’m so confused.”

His eyes softened. “I completely understand… Tricky.”

“Tricky?”

“Yea, you’re bein’ tricky by keeping shit from your girl, Tricky.”

I blushed.

“Man, you get embarrassed quicker than any person I’ve ever met.”

“I uh… Sorry.”

Pete laughed. “No need to apologize. I just don’t understand why you get embarrassed sometimes.”

“I can’t tell you either, Pete.” That was the truth too. I knew why, but I wasn’t about to tell him and make things awkward.

I sat down on an amp and shook my head. What the hell was wrong with me? I like girls. Pete likes girls. Hell, Pete was a regular Casanova! So why the hell was I feeling like this? Besides, even if Pete was into guys he wouldn’t be interested in me! He’s so…. And I’m just… I shook those thoughts from my mind. I shouldn’t be thinking like that. I liked girls. I had a girlfriend. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

“Listen Tricky,” Pete knelt down in front of me. “If you ever need to talk, I’m here. I know that makes me sound a little like a girl but… I know what it’s like to have things you can’t talk to everyone about. You feel like they’ll all look at you funny. I promise, no judgment.”

I turned my head so that I could see him. “Thanks. It’s not a big deal, but I’ll keep that in mind.”

“No problem. We’re buds. We’re best buds. That’s what buds are for.”

Pete smiled at me, and I started leaning in to kiss him. I knew I shouldn’t, but I couldn’t stop myself.

“Yo! You guys finished with that shit? The vans out front and all ready!” Joe poked his head in.

I sat bolt upright, eyes wide and horror all over my face.

“Dude, Patrick… You alright?” Joe’s face turned to one of amusement. “Did I interrupt something?” He wiggled his eyebrows at us and laughed.

“HELL NO! Why the hell would anything be going on in here besides being ecstatic that we’re done packing shit up so we can go record?!” I realized I was being defensive and sounded irrationally mad. But oh well, not much I could do now.

“Chill Patrick, it was a joke… Sorry. Let’s just get everything in the van, ok?” Joe walked in and grabbed his guitar and a few other things, staring at me and Pete the entire time.

When Joe was out of the garage, I looked at Pete again. He looked upset.

“Sorry.”

Pete shook his head. “It’s alright. Joe just… He’s got a weird sense of humor, you know that.”

I nodded. “I shouldn’t have yelled. I just…. I’ve got a lot on my mind is all. Lots to do. Lots to figure out.” I stared at him apologetically.

“Yea,” he sighed. “Yea I know. Like I said, I’m here… Ok?”

I nodded. He stood up. “Ok. Now… get your ass off that amp. Those are next.”

I laughed and stood up. We packed the van up in silence. Not even Joe said anything until we were all finished. “So Patrick, big party next Saturday, right?”

I nodded. “I’m not sure about any of the details though. If you have questions, Pete’s the one to talk to.”

“Yea, I know all of that. Pete’s filled me in. I just wanted to make sure I can still go.” He laughed.

“Yea, definitely! Listen, I’m sorry about earlier. I’m just…. REALLY stressed.”

“Then you need to get laid! You’ll feel a lot better. If you can’t do that, then you should get high!”

I laughed. “I’ll remember that. And if I choose the latter, I know who to call.”

“Ghostbusters,” we sang at the same time and then laughed.


	3. Big Hype

The day of my birthday finally arrived. I was a nervous wreck. Alcohol might make me do or say things that would make me want to dig a hole and die. So I’d decided I wasn’t going to drink.

5:00 p.m. rolled around and I heard a knocking on my front door. It was Pete.

“Hey,” I said, swinging the door open and stepping out of the way. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Pete smiled and stepped inside. “I know that. But if you’re gonna be drunk, you don’t need to be driving home.”

“But Pete, I wasn’t going to drink.”

Pete shook his head. “Yes you are! Rule number one tonight: Birthday Boy gets completely wasted. Rule number two: Since Birthday Boy will be trashed, he cannot drive anywhere.”

“Ok…. So, how will I get home then?”

Pete’s eyes twinkled and a beautiful smile appeared on his face. “I’ll bring you back home tomorrow.”

I watched his eyes dance with excitement.

“Yea… Um… Ok. Just uh… Just let me finish getting ready and grab a few things then.”

“That’s fine. Take as much time as you need Trick. There’s no hurry. We’ve still got a few hours.”

I nodded and ran off to finish getting ready.

At 7:08 p.m. we pulled up in front of Pete’s parent’s place. There were only two other cars here: One belonged to Pete’s mom, and one was Joe’s.

“What time did you tell everyone to be here?” I turned my head towards Pete.

“I told them between 8 and 9.” Pete unbuckled and turned his body towards me. “I hope that’s ok. I just thought it’d give us a chance to make sure everything was ready.”

I smiled. “Yea… Ok.”

“You ready to have a great night?” Pete asked.

“Yea.”

“Ready for surprises?”

I nodded.

“Ready for presents?”

“Presents?”

“Well, yea. It’s your birthday, Tricky. You’ve gotta have presents. Look, here comes my mom with one now.”

I looked out the window and Pete’s mom waved at me and motioned for me to roll down the window.

“Hello Patrick. Happy Birthday baby.” She leaned in the window and kissed my cheek. “Mr. Wentz and I will be gone until tomorrow evening. So you boys will have the house to yourselves. Just remember, no drinking and driving, ok?”

I nodded.

“Alright, then we’ll be leaving now. Oh, Pete?”

“Yes Momma?”

“The cake is all done now too. Ok, have fun boys!”

We yelled goodbye and waved as Pete’s parents drove off. Pete turned the car back on and pulled it into where the other car had just been.

“Pretty cool present huh? No parental units!”

I smiled and laughed. “Yea. I really like that one. Nothing kills a buzz quicker than adult supervision.”

“Well, shall we?” Pete gestured at the house.

I nodded, got out of the car, and ran inside. It looked amazing. There were a few balloons and a few streamers, but nothing over the top. There was a table right by the door with a few presents already on it.

“Those are from my parents and siblings. Well that one’s from Joe, but the rest of them are from my family. I’ve got one for you too. But it’s hidden upstairs. You can open it later, ok?” Pete said from behind me.

I nodded.

“Alright then, wait until you see the food!” Pete grabbed my elbow and led me into the kitchen.

It looked great. There were all sorts of finger foods and snacks. There was also a two-tier birthday cake with orange frosting in the middle of the all the food.

“Wow,” was all I could say.

“Yea. Mom and Dad went a little nuts on some of this stuff after I asked them about the party. They wanted you to have the best 18th birthday you could imagine. That’s also why they left. Believe it or not, that was their idea.” Pete laughed. “Ok, and in here,” Pete drug me into a corner room. “We have Mr. Joe Trohman setting up the alcohol for easy access.”

Joe smiled and waved. “What’ll it be Mr. Stump? We have almost anything you could possibly want.”

I looked around the room. It was full of drinks.

“I’ll have a….” I paused because I didn’t know what I wanted.

Pete grabbed a bottle of Cherry Coke. “Give me that bottle of Jack, would you Joe?”

Joe nodded and tossed a bottle of Jack Daniel’s to Pete. Pete poured the cherry coke and Jack into three glasses. He gave me the largest, another to Joe, and kept one for himself.

“Bottoms up Birthday Boy, let’s get this party started!”


	4. Cryptozoology (This Chapter May or May Not Exist)

An hour later, the house was full of people talking and music blasting. Pete had a few of the songs we’d been recording blasting from the stereo speakers. I wanted to shut it off, but he’d been giving me drink after drink after drink. So I honestly had no idea where the stereo was; let alone how to turn it off.

Other people kept coming up and telling me happy birthday. Most of them would also give me random shots of something or another.

During one of those shot, Sierra called me. “Shit!”

Pete came bouncing over. “What’s wrong Tricky?”

I showed him my phone. “Shit. Ok, hold on a sec. Yo, people in the house… Except Fall Out Boy band… people. Shut your mouths!”

Everyone turned and stared at Pete.

“Girlfriend alert. This is not a drill. I repeat: This is NOT a drill…. So shut the fuck up!”

Everyone chuckled, but then it went quiet.

“Answer the phone Tricky.” Pete smiled devilishly.

I nodded. “Hello? Hey baby, what’s up? …….. Yesh I’ve been at practice. …….. It’sh quiet cuz I’m on the phone with you. …….. No, I’m not *hiccup* drunk! …….. I am not shlurring! …….. Well, even if I am, I told you we’d be drinking.”

Pete leaned in close, muffling his laughter. He motioned for Joe to come over. “Go grab my bass,” he whispered to him. “Make sure it’s plugged in and turn up the amp.” Joe nodded and ran off.

A minute later Joe came running back in and handed Pete the already plugged in bass.

“Keep talking,” he mouthed. I nodded.

“Yesh, I’m shtill here. No Shierra… I shwear I’m at band…”

Pete played a chord that made the room rattle.

“There you shee? Pand Bractish! I gotta go. …….. Yea, me too. *hiccup* Bye!”

Pete laughed. “Now turn that fucking thing off and put it up somewhere you’ll be able to find it tomorrow. Now let’s continue this party!”


	5. Everybody Wants Somebody

The party went on for several hours. Pete’s brother left around midnight. After that, people started leaving a few at a time. Many cabs were called. Many more friends and family members were called. No one who‘d been drinking was allowed to drive their car home.

By 1:30 a.m. it was just me, Pete, and Joe by ourselves again. We were sitting around the living room, finishing off the last of the beer.

“Yo, St… Stump. You need to open my present. I… I’ll go get it….” Joe stood up and stumbled to the present table and back.

“Open it. You’ll lo… love it!” He tossed the box at me.

I opened the gift the best I could. Pete laughed at my fumbling fingers while trying to open it.

I finally got it open and burst into giggles when I looked inside. Joe had given me a box of condoms and a small bag of weed. I took the weed out and threw it to him. “Have at it.”

Joe grinned. “I will. But I… I should probabably get home before I get even more fucked up. So hap… Happy Birthday Stump. I hope your other present comes in handy soon.” He winked and stumbled towards the door.

“How are you getting home, Trohman?” Pete called at him.

Joe turned and wiggled his cell at us. “I’ve got my own um… ‘birthday present‘ ” He made air quotes. “to use tonight.” He waved and walked out the door, tripping. He laughed and yelled “Have fun” at us.

Pete turned his head to me and smiled. “That was one kick ass party, don’t you think? How many did you have to drink?”

I shrugged. “I lost count at….” I tried counting on my fingers. “I dunno…. I just lost count.” I laughed. “But I feel amazing! Thanks Petey!”

Pete nodded and tousled my hair. I tried nuzzling into his hand but I ended up collapsing onto his shoulder. “Too many. That’s how many,” I said, nestling into his shoulder.

He nodded again. “Yea, probably. But that’s cool.” He leaned his cheek on top of my head. “That’s why you’re staying here.”

“You still owe me a present too.” I turned my head and looked up at him. “I can’t go anywhere until I get my present from you.”

His eyes flashed that devilish, playful twinkle. “Are you sure you want it?”

I felt a throbbing in my groin. That was a new reaction.

“Oh yea…. I want it!” I blurted out and started leaning in to Pete.

“Ok. It’s hidden upstairs. If you can find it, I’ll give it to ya!”

“Pete, you need to come with me. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m REALLY drunk. I’m trashed. I’m so fucking inebriated that I may fall up the stairs. So please, please go upstairs with me?” I made a pouty puppy face at him.

“Well, when you put it like that… How can I resist such a cute face?” Pete smiled. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Pete helped me to my feet and led me to the stairs. “I’ll be right behind you the whole way.”

I went up the stairs to the very top of the house to Pete’s room and started looking around. I got on my hands and knees and crawled around in a circle ‘til I reached Pete’s feet.

“You look so fucking adorable like that, Trick. Like a little, lost puppy.”

“Where’s my present Pete? I’ve looked every… *hiccup* everywhere.” I sat up on my knees and stared ahead of me. Pete’s cock was right in front of my face, hidden behind his pants. I licked my lips as images danced through my head, causing more throbbing in my groin.

“Well, you aren’t going to find it by staring at my pants. Besides, I never said it was in my room. I just said it was upstairs. There are 3 other bedrooms and a bathroom below mine that are still considered upstairs.”

I glared at Pete. “Why didn’t you fucking tell me that before I came up the fucking stairs to your room?

He shrugged and grinned.

“Before we go downstairs, give me a teensy weensy teeny tiny little hint. Please?” I pinched my fingers together up next to my face. “Otherwise I may never find it in my current shtate.”

Pete laughed. “Alright. Umm… It’s not in my parent’s bedroom… Or Hilary’s! She would kill me if she thought you were snooping around her room.”

I nodded and stood up. “So… the bathroom it is.”

I hobbled down to the 2nd floor to the bathroom and searched everywhere. I plopped down next to the toilet. “Well shit…. Pete?!”

Pete appeared in the doorway. “There’s still one more room you haven’t checked, and if you crawl on your hands and knees it’ll be easier to find.”

“Oh yea! I forgot that Andrew left. Ok, I’ll go check in there.”

I crawled on my hands and knees down the hallway a few feet. Pete stayed a few steps behind me the whole way.

Once I made it into Andrew’s room, I spotted my present almost immediately. Pete had put it under Andrew’s bed. I crawled over as quickly as I could and grabbed it. Pete followed behind me and sat down on the bed, humming.

I sat down on the ground and started trying to unwrap the box.

“Hey Tricky, why don’t you come up here with me and I can help you with that. I’m not nearly as trashed as you are.”

I nodded then fumbled up onto the bed. I tried to unwrap the gift again, but I couldn’t get past the ribbon. I looked up at Pete to ask for help but he was staring into the hallway, singing something I couldn’t quite hear.

“Are you cold Trick? I think I’m gonna close the door. This has always been the warmest room in the house when the door’s shut.” He stood up and walked over to the door and shut it. His ass looked incredible. ‘Wow,’ I thought. ‘Alcohol makes me even worse. Oh well, not like it’ll happen anyway.’

Pete walked back to the bed and sat down, cross-legged, on the edge of the bed and leaned back onto his arms.

“Trick, I’ve gotta tell you something.” He looked over at me. “Since you’re trashed, there’s a good chance you won’t remember by tomorrow anyway.”

I dropped my gift and it fell to the floor. I hoped it wasn’t breakable, but it didn’t matter. Listening to Pete was more important.

“I can tell you anything, right Trick? No judgment?”

I nodded. “We’re b… buds. That’s what buds are for, right?”

“Yea, that’s what buds are for.” Pete sighed, his eyes dulled, and he looked up at the ceiling, and then continued. “Ok Tricky, here’s the thing: I’ve been spending a lot of time with this awesome person, and lately I’ve been… feeling things for them. You know, like urges to do things with ‘em, naughty fun things. The only problem is I’m not sure how they feel about me. Sometimes I swear I can see it in their eyes that they feel the same thing for me. Other times…. Well other times it feels like even the idea of being close to me repulses them. I almost kissed this person but they…. Well it just didn’t happen.” Pete turned his head towards me. “What do you think I should do? Should I take a shot at it or not?”

I looked at him, staring into his eyes. He was really torn up over this. I understood though. I was dealing with the same issue.

“Honestly Pete, if I were you, I’d go for it. Because… *hiccup* because I don’t know why anyone wouldn’t want to be with you…. ANYONE!”

Pete’s eyes lit up. “Are you sure Tricky? You’re absolutely positive?”

I nodded. “Absitively posolutely!”

“Ok, thanks Trick. If you say to go for it, I will.”

“No problem Pete,” I sighed out sadly. “That’s what I’m here for. Good lu…”

I was interrupted by Pete’s lips attacking mine. My eyes popped open. Pete and I were staring at each other, lips locked in place.

Pete finally pulled away and was a bright burgundy color. I started stuttering.

“I didn’t know how to tell you or ask you Trick. So I decided to load you up with liquor and gauge it that way. Then if I made an ass out of myself and totally repelled you, hopefully you wouldn’t remember by morning. Patrick, I like you… I REALLY like you, and all I’ve been able to think about for the last few days is getting you naked and fucking you ‘til you collapse!”

My eyes got wider. “But you like girls!”

Pete nodded slowly. “Usually, yes. But I have, on occasion, been attracted to guys. But never as much as I am to you. God, the first time I laid my eyes on you I swore I was gonna knock my fucking bass over with this thing. That’s why I acted a bit like an ass and didn’t move.”

Pete got up onto his knees and inched closer to me. He grabbed my hand and put it on the bulge that was sticking out of his pants. “Feel that? That’s what happens every time you’re around. Lately it happens whenever I even think about you. God Trick, I just wanna fuck you!”

Pete leaned down and kissed me again.

“Trick, if you don’t want this, just tell me. I won’t say or do another thing. We will pretend this never happened and we’ll go to bed…. Separately. But if you do…. God I hope you do!”

I was speechless, and my hand was still on the bulge in Pete’s pants. I could feel it moving.

“You don’t even have to say a word. Just…. Just nod if you want me too. That’s all it’ll take.” He took hold of my hand and rubbed it against the bulge while thrusting into it. “Then you can have this.”

I looked at Pete’s pants, then at his face. I couldn’t believe what was happening. I couldn’t feel my muscles. I’d lost control of my body.


	6. Porcelain

Somehow I managed to nod my head yes at Pete. His eyes lit up and started to twinkle again. He beamed down at me. “Really Trick? I mean…. Really?”

I nodded more vigorously. Pete leaned down and kissed me again while taking my hand and shoving it down his pants.

He moaned as my fingers grazed his skin. The sound of his moan sent electrical currents through my body, and I suddenly became very aware of my hard on. I was so hard it hurt.

I hunched forward a bit. “Ow, that’s new too.”

Pete leaned down, looking me over. “What’s wrong? What is it?”

“It hurts. It’s never…. Ow…” I hunched over a bit more.

Pete looked at me, concerned for a minute. Then he understood what I meant.

He helped me sit up straight, then onto my knees so I was facing him. He took my chin, pulling me into him. He inched closer to me, then kissed me so softly and so passionately, all the pain went away. A small moan escaped my lips. Pete smiled, but never stopped kissing me.

Pete wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer still. I moaned again, louder this time. I couldn’t believe what was happening.

When we finally stopped for a breather, Pete was grinning from ear-to-ear.

“What’s that smile for,” I panted.

“Because of you,” Pete smiled wider at me.

I started feeling the pain again. I winced.

Pete moved his hand from my back to my chest. He moved it down and started unbuttoning my pants.

Once he had the button unfastened he slid his hand down my pants and….

“Oh GOD!” I cried out.

“Feel any better?”

I nodded.

“Good.” Pete nuzzled into my neck, kissing behind my ear.

He traced his fingertips back and forth along the length of my shaft. It felt so good, I almost fell over backwards.

I eyed up and down his body. He pulled his shirt off, grinning at me. “This is a much better view than that old shirt, don’t you think?” My eyes popped out and my gaze dropped to just above his pants.

Pete ran his hand down his chest, down to his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and parted the flaps, exposing more skin. “It’s still your birthday until you fall sleep, Tricky. So whatever you want tonight, just say it and I’ll make it happen.”

I looked up at Pete. His eyes danced as he looked up and down my body. I watched as he lowered his hand further into his pants and began stroking himself. “I’m all yours tonight Patrick. All you have to do is take me.” He threw his head back, moaning as he stroked himself faster.

My leg muscles gave out and I fell backwards. “I know this should hurt but…”

Pete giggled, then crawled over me. “Alcohol is a wonderful thing, wouldn’t you agree?”

I gazed into his eyes and nodded. “Def… Def… Def… *hiccup* Indubitably.”

“Leave it to you to pull out one of your fancy words while shit-faced.” Pete smiled and crawled further up me.

“This is getting uncomfortable.” I winced again.

“Did I do something wrong?” Pete looked into my eyes, disheartened.

“No Pete. You didn‘t do anything wrong. I meant my feet are still touching my ass.”

Pete looked down. “Oh, oh yea. Heh…. Sorry.” He sat up, grabbed my hands and pulled me up. We were chest to chest.

“Better?” He whispered.

I nodded slowly. “Uh… Um… Yesh.”

Pete giggled. “Good.” He started grinding into me. Then he started kissing my shoulder, moved to my neck, then down my chest.

I let out a soft moan.

Pete grabbed the edge of my shirt with his teeth and started pulling it up. I quickly threw my arms down over my stomach, trying to hide it with my hands. Pete let go of my shirt and took my hands in his.

“I know you have self-esteem issues. But think about this… I’ve already seen you shirtless and I’m still here with you, trying to undress you.”

“I uh… I never thought about that…” I blushed.

“Well don’t you think you should?”

I nodded. “I suppose….”

“Look Patrick, I think you are gorgeous, every little bit of you. But if it will make you feel more comfortable to leave you shirt on, then that’s what I’ll do. I don’t give a fuck. I just want to be with you.”

I felt another throbbing in my groin. I knew exactly why this time. I loosened my hands and wrapped my arms around Pete’s neck. I pulled him to me, kissing him with all the passion and lust I’d been keeping to myself for months. I tangled my hands in his hair and pushed my (still sore) hard on into him.

“Mmm…. Holy shit,” Pete mumbled into my mouth. “Where’d this come from?”

I pulled my head back to look at him better. “This is what I wanted to do a week and a half ago, then Joe ruined it all.”

Pete’s eyes shot wide open. “THAT’S why you yelled at Joe? I thought it was because I was going to kiss you!”

“No, no, no. He interrupted…. Wait… what? You were going to kiss ME?!” My jaw dropped.

“Well, it looked like you were leaning in with that ‘kiss me’ look. So of course I was going to kiss you. But after you flipped out on Joe, I thought I’d misread the signals.”

“Well holy fuck…shit! All this time….” I stared at Pete. “I shoulda….”

I grabbed a fistful of his hair again and pulled him into another kiss, letting my other hand explore his bare flesh.

“Mmm, Patrick….” Pete moaned out. The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine.

I pulled away from him and yanked my shirt off, throwing it to the ground.

Pete beamed at me. I smiled back sheepishly.

“Beautiful.” Pete said while running a finger down my chest. “Absolutely beautiful.”

He put his hand down my pants again, moving his finger slowly along my shaft and massaging the head.

“Oh…. Oh God… That’s…” I wrapped my left arm around his back, scratching to help keep myself from falling backwards again. I moved my right arm down into Pete’s pants. I grabbed him and began stroking his length.

Pete hissed in pleasure then started nibbling on my shoulder. I grabbed a hold of his cock and squeezed it.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…. Gently. I’m having a hard time controlling myself too, but try not to rip that off. I’m planning on using it later.”

“I… I’m shorry Pete. I’ve never done this kind of thing before and you’re the first guy I’ve ever been atr… *hiccup* attracted to…. EVER! I didn’t know if something was wrong with me or…. Fuck, even if there ISH something wrong with me… I don’t care because if I’m wrong so are you and two wrongs always make a right and…. No wait…. That’s not right. Let me try that again…”

Pete put his finger to my lips and giggled. “It’s ok. I get it. I’m flattered. And I figured you were new to this, so I have a bit of advice: The general rule of thumb is if you wouldn’t do it or have it done to your own dick, don’t do it to mine. Ok?”

I nodded and loosened my grip on Pete.

“There, that’s better. That’s much, much…”

I licked the tip of his finger.

“…. better…. Patrick, you’re asking for trouble if you keep doing that. I’m not playing around Patrick! I want you so bad and…”

I gently sucked the tip of his finger.

“and… andandandandand…” Pete sputtered.

I nipped his fingertip and began stroking him again; taking a few extra seconds to massage the head each time I reached it.

Pete’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and involuntary whimpers came out of his mouth. When he finally looked at me again, his eyes were filled with an animalistic lust.

He started nipping my earlobes and neck while increasing his speed on me.

“Mmm… Oh Pete… Oh… Oh fuck…”

I heard a seductive giggle as he kissed and nibbled on the side of my neck.

“God… Pete…” I tilted my head to the side so he’d have better access to my neck and shoulder.

Pete let his free hand wander all over my back, shoulders and chest, lightly scratching sensitive areas. I started thrusting into his hand.

“Just wait, Tricky. This is only the beginning…” Pete whispered harshly in my ear. “I’ve been imagining this for months. You have no idea… All the things I want to do to you, with you.” He flicked his tongue over my earlobe. “And you taste so sweet. Unf…. God Patrick…. Just tell me what you want… I want to do it for you.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing… What I was feeling…. It felt amazing…. Pete felt amazing.

“Patrick,” Pete purred into my ear. “Tell me what you want. I’m here to please you tonight. Anything you want, anything you ask…. It’s yours. You’ll have it…. ANYTHING!”

I tried to speak but the words got caught in my throat. I ended up squeaking.

“I have an idea…” Pete looked at me. He pulled his hand out of my pants and pulled me in close. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” I nodded and Pete went darting out the door.


	7. Spotlight

I sat down on the bed and let out a deep sigh. I looked around and realized I was still quite drunk because I couldn’t see straight. So I closed my eyes and stretched out on the bed, laying my head back against the headboard.

Pete returned a few minutes later and threw something in my lap. I opened my eyes and looked at him. “What’s this?”

Pete smiled. “Why don’t you take a look?” I looked in my lap and picked up a small pair of dice.

I put one close to my face so I could try to read what it said. “Lips? Neck? Ear? Your Choice? What the hell?”

Pete laughed. “Now check out the other one.”

I pulled the other dice close to my face. “Lick… Kiss…. Suck… HOLY SHIT PETE!”

He crawled up on the bed and straddled my knee caps. “This way if you keep being indecisive, I’ll have a way to keep going. Now give them here!”

He snatched the dice from my hand and rolled them on the bed beside me. “Kiss. Chest. Simple enough.” He wiggled his eyebrows at me. “You ready Patrick?”

I felt another throbbing in my groin. I took a deep breath and nodded.

“Ok then.” Pete locked eyes with me and leaned down to my chest, lightly grazing his lips across my flesh. I let out a small, quiet sigh. It felt like nothing else I could remember.

Pete didn’t break eye contact until he started kissing further down my chest and onto my stomach. He moved his lips up and down my torso several times. Before he completely finished with his task, he kissed up my neck, over my chin, and brushed my lips with his.

He sat up before grabbing the dice and rolling them again. “Lick. Lips.” He chuckled. “Whatever they say.”

He leaned down so close, our noses were touching. “Ready for this one?”

I smiled. “Yea. Definitely.”

“Oh, I just want to say one thing before we continue. If you get uncomfortable at all or you don’t like or want something, tell me. This is supposed be all fun, no uncomfortableness or pain… Ok?”

“Ok Pete. I will.”

“Ok then… Where were we?” He looked over at the dice again. “Ah yes, lick lips.”

Pete slowly licked up my lips, then traced the shape of my mouth with his tongue. “Mmm. So fucking sweet.”

He parted my lips with his and licked the roof of my mouth.

“Mmm…” I sighed.

“Uh huh” Pete nodded slightly.

I moved my tongue to meet Pete‘s, sliding it along the side of his. Our tongues twirled in small spirals between our mouths.

Pete put one of his hands the side of my face, pulling us closer to each other. I could feel more of his weight on me. My cock twitched in response, longing for him.

Pete intensified our kiss. He kept nipping my bottom lip in between our tongue tangos, gently pulling on it. I began thrusting into him every time he bit my lip. He would then grunt and thrust back in response.

After a few minutes of increasingly lascivious kissing, Pete pushed himself off of me, his chest heaving rapidly. He put his hand down his pants and began stroking himself again. He threw his head back, moaning loudly. His hand began to speed up. I could feel it beating against my leg.

“Patrick,” he panted, “I think… I think you need to…” He moaned again. “GOD…. You need to roll the fucking dice! I….Mmm…. I need a minute…” He stared into my eyes while licking his lips, hunger growing still.

“Uh… Yea… Ok. I can… uh…. I can do that.” I said nervously. Pete moved off my legs and put the dice in my hand. He ran his hand up and down my arm. “Don’t be nervous Tricky.”

I nodded. I took a deep breath and rolled the dice. Pete and I both leaned in to see what I’d gotten.

“See? That’s not so bad.”

I exhaled, relieved. “Yea. Nibbling on your neck isn’t that bad.”

Pete scooted to the other end of the bed, propping himself up on the footboard. He put his hands behind his back and tilted his neck to the left. “I’m all yours Patrick, just take me.”

I pounced on him like a hungry cheetah. I took a moment to gaze into his eyes. I saw the hunger that I had for him being reflected back at me in his eyes. “What are you waiting for Tricky? If you want me, just take me.”

I leaned into him, slowly lowering my head to his neck.

“Don’t be a fucking tease, Trick!”

My lips touched his neck and I smiled. I put my lips over my teeth and began nibbling along his jaw line.

“Mmm… Oh that’s nice…” Pete mumbled.

I kept moving lower down his neck, kissing and nibbling until I reached the place where his neck met his shoulder. I kept my lips there, grazing and breathing on his soft flesh.

“No teasing,” he whined.

I moved my hand down between us, gliding my fingers along his skin. I stopped when I reached the top of his pants. I held perfectly still, listening to his breathing become more rapid. I didn’t move one muscle until I heard him whimpering.

I slid my hand down over the top of his pants, letting my hand hover just over the bulge.

“Patrick… Please…” He whimpered, arching into my hand. “Oh God… Please just…”

I grabbed a hold of him and bit into the soft spot where’d I’d been keeping my lips.

“Oh… Unnngun… That’s….Oh fu…. Ooooh!” Pete panted. “I thought you hadn’t done this before.”

“I haven’t. But you said to only do it to you if I’d want it done to me. I was thinking that this would feel incredible.”

“Yuh huh… Gi… Give me the dice Trick.”

“But I’m not done,” I pouted.

“Give me the dice or tell me EXACTLY what you want.”

“I… I uh… *hiccup* I don’t know Pete.”

Pete pushed himself up a little until I was sitting on his calves and we were nose to nose. “Then I’ll take those,” he said, grabbing the dice off the bed. He rolled them, then grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me into a spine-tingling, knee-buckling kiss.

He pulled away, leaving me to catch my breath. “You can take this one too. I just needed to…” He looked at the dice and his eyes widened.

I peeked over to see what I was supposed to do this time. “Suck finger?” I turned back to him, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. “Ok.”

I took one of his hands and laced our fingers. I pulled his hand to my mouth, kissing each of his fingers while gazing into his eyes. When I reached his thumb, I started back until I reached his middle finger. I let my lips linger on the tip.

Pete’s eyes widened to the point of looking like saucers. He looked nervous for the first time that I’d seen… Well…. EVER! “Tri… Trick… W-w-w-what are you…”

I pulled his entire middle finger into my mouth using my bottom lip, keeping my eyes locked on his the entire time. I closed my mouth around his finger and applied a small amount of suction before pulling it back out, very slowly.

Pete’s bottom lip began to quiver and his breathing was becoming sharp and shallow.

I continued teasing his middle finger, nipping and licking in slow motion. I never took my eyes off of his.

Pete rolled his eyes into the back of his head again. He mouthed ‘Oh Fuck Me’ while thrusting into the air.

“Pa…Tr…Dun…St….. StoPa….”

I put his finger in my mouth again, but this time I also shoved my hand down his pants, grabbing a hold of him. “OH FUCK!” Pete’s eyes shot forward. He stared at me hungrily; like I was a turkey dinner and he hadn’t eaten in a month.


	8. Run Dry (X Heart X Fingers)

“I warned you about that Patrick!” Pete put his hand down into his pants, wrapping his hand around mine. “If you wanted it that bad, you should have just said so! I told you, I’m all yours tonight…. That includes this!” He guided my hand up and down his length. “I am your EXTREMELY willing plaything tonight, who wants nothing more than to be played with and please you.”

He grabbed the dice off the bed without breaking our gaze. He started shaking them in his hand, then put them in front of my mouth. “Blow…. For good luck.”

I wrapped my mouth around his finger again. His eyes popped out. “Th… Th… Blow the dice… On the dice…. Patrick…. Please blow on the dice for good luck.”

I moved the hand that had a hold of Pete up and started massaging the head. Then I blew on the dice.

“Oh fuck Patrick….” Pete dropped the dice and pulled my body in to his. I heard the dice roll off the bed and onto the floor before Pete attacked my lips.

“You know Patrick; it’s getting harder and harder to believe you’ve never done this before. You’re so fucking good at driving me crazy!” Pete started kissing my neck and shoulders again.

I blushed. “I have a lot of female friends who feel comfortable talking around me….. And porn. I’ve watched lots of porn too!”

Pete topped snacking on me and looked up at me, amusement all over his face. “Why Patrick, could it be that you’re a… a…. the “v” word?”

“NO! Of course not! I’m not a…. I’ve done… Um….”

“Oh my GOD! You are! You’re a virgin!”

“SHHH!!! Don’t tell the who… *hiccup* whole world!”

“Patrick? Has a girl ever done ANYTHING to you?”

I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

A giant grin spread across Pete’s face. He pulled me into another kiss, only this time he was gentle and sweet. “Lay back.”

I shook my head.

Pete pulled my hand out of his pants. He laced our fingers on both hands and kissed me again. “Lay back. Your feet don’t have to touch your ass this time, just lay back.” I let out a nervous laugh. Pete’s eyes softened, but a carnal hunger was still there.

“Lay back and relax Patrick.”

“Ok, fine. But you can only do what’s on the dice…. Wherever they went to. Ok?”

“Agreed. Do you happen to know where they went?”

I nodded. “They fell on the floor. I’ll help you find them.” I hopped off the bed and buttoned my pants again. I got down on all fours and searched the floor.

“There they are Pete!” I spotted them by Andrew’s dresser. We both made our way to them. Pete got there a few seconds before I did and tried to muffle the laughter trying to escape.

When I got to the dice and saw what they said, I squeaked. “Your choice? On BOTH of them?!”

I crawled back to the bed, fumbling back onto the mattress. Pete walked over and sat next to me. “Be gentle?”

Pete laughed. “NOW you’re going to tell me that?” I nodded. “Lay back and relax Patrick. Since you’re so much newer to all this than I ever thought, we’ll start a little slower. Ok?”

“Yea…. Uh… Ok Pete.”

“You tell me if and when you want more. Just say the word. Sound fair?”

“Uh… Yea…. Yea, I think so.”

Pete laughed again. “Man, where did all your nerve go?”

I blushed again and looked down at the floor. “It ran away when you outted me,” I mumbled.

Pete grabbed my chin and led me to his lips. He started running his hands all over my skin again, exploring every inch of my exposed upper half. He started nipping my bottom lip and kissing me like he had been earlier.

“No need for that to go. The only thing that’s changed is the fact that now I know… And I’ll be a little more gentle… But not much. I’m not the type to freak out over someone’s experiences…. Or lack thereof. Now, lay back Patrick… Before I handcuff you to the headboard!”

“You don’t have… Never mind.” I scootched back to the headboard and propped myself up on some pillows. “How’s this?”

“Well, are you comfortable?”

I nodded.

“Then it’s perfect.” He smiled and crawled up the bed on all fours, elegant as a leopard. While crawling up me, he stopped and stared at my re-buttoned pants for a few seconds, then continued up to me. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, then my cheek, and finally my lips. While our tongues danced, he slid one of his hands down my chest to my pants and unbuttoned them again.

He started nibbling on my earlobe. “Just let me know,” he whispered. Then he kissed behind my ear, all the way down my neck, down my chest and stomach, and right under the button of my pants.

He started pulling my pants down, very slowly, kissing and licking my newly exposed flesh as it appeared. After a couple minutes of that, I closed my eyes and moved my hand down until I reached my cock. I grabbed a hold of it and started jacking off. Involuntary were leaving my throat.

“What’s this, Patrick?”

“You were taking too long!” I stopped moving my hand. My eyes shot open and I looked down at Pete. “Did I say that?”

He had the hugest grin on his face. “Why yes. Yes you did, Tricky.”

“Well, since it’s out there anyway, I might as… *hiccup*” I closed my eyes again and continued to rub myself, moaning Pete‘s name over and over.

“Oh God, that’s so fucking hot!” Pete grunted and pulled my pants all the way down and off of me. “Better?”

I nodded, pulled my knees up and started rubbing faster, thrusting up into the air. “So much better,” I panted.

Pete pushed my knees back down. Then he took my hand, kissed it, and put it on my stomach. “Keep it there… Don’t move it.”

I could feel my cock twitching. It was sore again. I was about to put my hand back down there to relieve some of the pain when I felt Pete’s breath on me. He flicked his tongue over the tip and I involuntarily thrust up. “HOLY SHIT!”

Pete gently pushed my hips back down. Once my hips were securely on the mattress, I felt Pete’s mouth around me. He started moaning as he took part of me in his mouth. He lightly grazed his teeth on the way back up. “God you taste so good, so fucking sweet.”

He took me in again and added tongue swirls along the shaft and tip. I grabbed the headboard, arching my back. “Oh…. Fuck….. Pete… Mmmmm….” I whimpered.

I could feel him smiling. “You’re so yummy Patrick.” He licked up and down my entire length, sucking on the head like a lollipop.

Another grunt left my throat. “Holy… P…. Oh God…. Fuck… Oh, fuck me…”

Pete stopped momentarily. He looked up at me. “What was that?”

“Don’t be a fucking tease Pete!” My hips started wiggling and squirming, trying to find Pete’s mouth again. “Don’t stop! Oh God, please don’t stop now!”

“What‘d you say?” I felt his hand grab a hold of me, rubbing until my hips stopped moving. He slowly moved his mouth down me, grazing his teeth and sucking lightly.

“I said… Ungna….” I thrust up. Pete had reached the bottom. He had all of me in his mouth.

“Fuck Pete… Oh God… Fuck me…. Fuckmefuckmefuckme…. Pete, fuck me. Fuck me now. Oh GOD! Please Pete? Fuck me now…. Pete I’m begging you…. Please fuck me now!”

“Whatever you say Tricky,” he whispered in my ear. “Quick question… Where’s your present?”

“I’m looking at him.” I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

“That was adorably cheesy, Patrick. But I meant the one that I had you on your hands and knees searching for. It’s got something I need.”

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Believe me, you’ll want it. It’ll help.”

I sat up and kissed him. “Whatever you say Petey. I dropped it earlier when you said you wanted to tell me something. It may have gone back under the bed”

Pete got up on his knees, then moved right in front of me. He was searching my eyes for something.

“You’re not drunk anymore are you?”

I shook my head. “I don’t think so.”

“Shit!”

“Why? Is that bad? Do I have to be drunk for you to fuck me? For me to have this,” I whimpered and shoved my hand down his pants again, grabbing his cock and pulling him towards me.

Pete made an involuntary squeak and almost fell over backwards. “N… No… Not at all. I just…”

“Ok, then why’d you say ‘shit’?” I released Pete and moved so that my upper half was hanging off the edge of the bed so I could look for the box. I spotted it almost immediately and reached for it.

“Because it would hurt less if you WERE drunk!”

I lost my balance and fell headfirst off the bed, flipping onto my back. “That was so fucking suave…” I mumbled.

Pete looked down at me from the bed. “Are you hurt?”

“Just my pride… and cool points!” I grabbed the box and handed it up to him. “Found it!”

Pete took the box and tossed it on the bed. Then he hopped down next to me. “Here, let me help you up.”

“That’s what she said!” I smiled at him and laughed.

“Oh yea, you’re perfectly fine…” He grabbed my hand and helped me off the floor.

He looked me in the eyes. “Patrick, did you hear what I said?”

I nodded and sat down on the bed again, suddenly aware that I was the only completely naked one.

“And you’re ok with that?” He took a step closer to me.

“Pete, you said what’s in the box will help right?”

He nodded. “Yea but…”

I grabbed his pants and pushed them to the ground. “Either way Pete, I want that!”

I looked up and he smiled at me. “Ok, then open your present.”


	9. Explode

I grabbed the box from behind me and unwrapped it with no problem at all this time. I opened the small box and looked inside. “Pete, what were you going to tell me my present was for if I had been repulsed by your offers?” I looked up at him quizzically.

“Well, I was going to hope you didn’t remember me making you grab my dick and then tell you to use them with Sierra.” He reached in and pulled a condom and a bottle of lube out of the box.

“Oh… Ok, smart move.”

“Thank you Patrick.”

I dropped my gaze to his cock that was right in front of my face, standing at full attention. I leaned in and put my mouth around the tip and flicked my tongue over it.

“Holy sh……” Pete fell over onto me.

I looked up at him and smiled. “You taste good too.”

His mocha skin turned crimson. “Heh… Um… Thanks. Just give me a bit of warning before doing that again, would you? Especially if I’m standing up.”

I giggled and nodded.

He rolled off me and got onto his knees again, kneeling over me. I leaned up and tasted him again.

“Guh…” He fell forward, giving me easy access. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into me so I could have all of him. I wanted to taste every inch of him.

“Oh fuck Patrick, what are you doing to me? I’ve never… Unf…. Oh Fuck this!”

I felt Pete’s mouth around me again. I moaned out loud and released him. “Not fair Pete!”

He released me and smiled. “No, you’re the one who’s not being fair! Now, if you’re done sucking on me, I’m going to sit back up.”

I leaned up and licked the tip once more. He spasmed, arching his back up. I smiled. “Ok, now I’m done…. For now”

Pete sat up, staring down at me. “Scootch a bit…” He was breathing heavy. “Well, go to the headboard.”

I slid back to where I’d been before and sat up. “Pete, I understand the bottle, but the condom? I don’t…”

Pete leaned over and put a finger to my lips. “It’ll make it easier for you too. Besides, protection is always a good idea.”

Pete tore open the wrapper and began to put the condom on. I reached over and grabbed his hands, pulling them away. I got on all fours and finished pushing it on with my mouth.

Pete arched back and almost fell over again. He managed to balance himself on the footboard. He placed a hand on my head and started petting me.

“Oh fuck…. Are you SURE you’ve never done this before?”

I kissed and licked along his “v” lines. “Absolutely positive! I just keep getting these naughty thoughts in my head and it makes me want to do them to you. I want you to teach me naughty things so I can do them with you.”

Pete pushed himself back up, beaming at me. “Then turn around.”

I nodded and turned towards the headboard and backed up to him, leaving just a few inches between us.

“Ok Patrick, I’m going to…”

“No Pete! Don’t tell me. I might try to chicken out. Just do it.”

Pete rubbed his hand soothingly across the small of my back. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

I reached between my legs, grabbed his other hand and pulled it to my extremely sore, engorged hard on, wrapping his fingers around it. “Feel that? That’s me wanting to! Believe me, I want to! So don’t worry about that. Just do it, ok?”

Pete kissed my spine and stroked me a few times. “Alright Patrick.”

He let go of me and sat up again. Then I felt the tip of his cock rubbing against me, then a warm liquid.

I felt a hand on my left hip, then a poke in my ass. I adjusted a bit. “That’s not as bad as you said it would be Pete. Uncomfortable? A bit. Intrusive? DEFINITELY! Hurts? Not so much.”

I felt the poking slide in and out a few times then pull out.

“You’re not done already are yoooouuuu?” I whined.

Then I felt another poke. This one was slightly more filling and a little more uncomfortable than the first one.

“Pete? What are you doing?”

“You told me not to tell you. So just have a little more patience. You’ll understand soon, I promise.”

I was really starting to enjoy the feel of this poke. It felt better and better each time it went in. But this one stopped too.

“Pete… Don’t stop now! That felt great!”

I felt the warm liquid on me again, then I felt him poking me again and pull out quickly. I turned back to see what he was doing and saw him moving his hands towards my hips.

“Turn back around Patrick.”

“But I…”

“Just trust me, ok? Turn. Back. Around,” He commanded. His eyes flashed the hunger and lust I’d seen earlier. My cock started throbbing again.

“Alright Pete. I trust you.”

As soon as I had my eyes focused back on the headboard, Pete dug his fingers into my hips, grunted and…

“OH GOD!” I screamed.

I wiggled my ass a little to adjust. Pete slowly pushed further in, allowing me time to adjust to the growing intrusion.

“Fuck…. Pete….” I said through clenched teeth.

“Are you alright,” he asked softly.

“I uh… I think so. Yea.”

Pete pushed in a little further and stopped.

“Can you handle any more,” he asked. I finished adjusting and nodded at him.

I cried out and gripped the bed sheets as Pete finished filling me in one quick thrust. He leaned forward and kissed my spine. He remained as still as possible while I wiggled, trying to adjust to the feeling of his fullness.

After a few minutes I felt his right hand moving away from my hip, along my side and down to my cock. He grabbed a hold and started caressing it tenderly.

“Oh… Oh Pete…. That’s….”

As Pete continued to fondle me, I readjusted to our current position. It took a minute, but the most amazing thing happened, it stopped hurting. It no longer felt intrusive or uncomfortable. It felt…. amazing.

“Oh, oh God Pete. That feels…. Holy shit Pete!”

“Ready for more,” he purred into my back.

I pushed back into him, swaying my hips and nodding vigorously.

“Alright then…”

Pete began thrusting into me, pushing deep inside. He kept his hand in time to his thrusts.

“Fuck yes. Mmmmm.” I felt a tingly sensation start to move across my body.

“Patrick,” Pete slowed down and the tingly sensation started to fade.

“No, Pete no. Don’t stop! Don’t slow down. Just like before! Keep fucking me just like you were!!!”

I heard Pete giggle. “Alright my sweet. Anything for you.”

Pete started up the same pattern as before. I could feel the tingly sensation returning.

Pete started grunting and whimpering. His movements were becoming erratic. “Patrick I… I’m losing control.”

“God, this feels amazing! It’s like nothing I could have ever imagined. Just a little more, please Pete? You feel so good. Please don’t stop… Not now!”

“I can’t keep this up much longer. You just feel too perfect for words, Patrick.”

I wiggled my ass at him, backing myself as close to him as I could.

“Shit Tricky! That’s…. That’s not helping! That’s making it harder to…. OH FUCK!” His breathing got heavier. He was squeezing me and stroking so fast…. His thrusts into me were deep and forceful. It felt so good.

The tingly sensation was tearing through me. My body started tensing up.

“Patrick…. Oh God Patrick…. I’m going to…. I can’t hold out any longer.” Pete whimpered into my back. “I’m sorry Patrick.”

Pete squeezed my cock hard, but it felt amazing.

“No need to apologize Pete…. This has been the most amazing….” The tingly sensation swept through my entire body like a hurricane.

“Pete…. Pete…. Oh God…. PETE!”

With one more wave of the tingly sensation, I exploded, screaming out in total ecstasy.

“Good… Patrick….”

Pete moved his hand back to my hip. I felt him sit up straight. He dug his fingers into me, and with one more powerful thrust, Pete screamed, “PATRICK…. Oh God yes!”


	10. Epilogue: Coast (It’s Gonna Get Better)

After feeling Pete spasm against me, I suddenly became aware that my muscles were now as solid as jello. I collapsed onto the bed and Pete fell behind me. I inched back into him. He pulled me in closer and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling into my neck. “Happy Birthday Tricky.”

I sighed in contentment. “Very happy!”

We laid there in silence for a few minutes, each of us trying to catch our breath.

“What do we do now Pete?”

“Now,” he yawned. “Now we set an alarm and go to bed… Err…. Sleep. We can worry about our clothes later.”

“No Pete, I mean…”

“I know what you meant Patrick. And honestly, I don’t know. But it’s impossible to think right and make rational decisions when you’re this tired. We can discuss it later, after we get some much needed rest.”

“And what about Sierra? What do I tell her?”

“You need to tell Sierra what you feel, whatever that is.” Pete yawned again. “If you really meant what you were telling me earlier, then you need to be honest with her and come clean about how you feel about her now.”

Pete let go of me and turned over. He turned off the light and reached down and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over us both as he laid back down behind me. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms back around me.

“But listen to me Patrick; I just want you to know something. I don’t know what’s going to happen with us or anything else. But whatever does happen after tonight…. You’ve got me. You’ve always got me.”


End file.
